Love Is Complicated
by Keita Sama II
Summary: Akiyama mio, who is sensitive and shy fell in love with Yui at the first sight, she has been forced by her childhood friend , tainaka Ritsu , to create a band together in a light music club on their first day of high school. Together, they managed to get the club officially created with the recruitment of Kotobuki Tsumugi and Hirasawa Yui. With Yui in the band, Mio started to take
1. Chapter 1 : Love at first sight

_**Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON! or any of it's character! **_

_**By Keita-sama II**_

_**Introduction plot**_

Akiyama mio, who is sensitive and shy fell in love with Yui at the first sight, she has been forced by her childhood friend , tainaka Ritsu , to create a band together in a light music club on their first day of high school. Together, they managed to get the club officially created with the recruitment of Kotobuki Tsumugi and Hirasawa Yui. With Yui in the band, Mio started to take the band more seriously and she was always be the one who was pushing the members to practice. After a while, they all grew closer and became best friends, and unbeknownst to each other, Ritsu is starting to fell in love with Mio in secret while at the same time, Mugi have special feelings toward Yui. How will Mio face this situation? Will they be able to go through this situation and still remain best friend? Or will this lead them to break apart and be the end for their band? And what about Yui? Will Yui choose Mio or Mugi? or Does Yui already have other person in her heart?

_**Love is Complicated**_

_**Chapter One: Love at First Sight **_

It was the first day of high school year and there was nothing more exciting to the girls who attended the sakuragaoka high school girl than to join a club and made new friends. Most of the students in class 1-2 has already made some friends during the class since there was introduction session amongs the students, and there were no lesson but instead they were allowed by the teacher to get to know amongs them. The class was full with noise of chatters as the students actively talked with each others, but there were an exception with a few of them who just sits still on their seat which seems too shy to talked with another people.

**~Ding ~ Dong ~****~Ding ~ Dong ~****~Ding ~ Dong ~**

The bells sounds ringing within the school a few times to indicate that the class has just ended, the class which was full of chatters noise has started to slow down as the students getting ready to get out of the class, each of them with their exciting and happy reaction were making their way to the hall, half of them were eager to find a club to join and another half of them were just simply eager to return home, the hall way which was empty before has became crowded and not long after that, inside of the class 1-2 has became empty with the exception of one girl.

On the girl's desk, there was an application form and the girl was reading it with a serious expression on her face, she then started writing on it after a few minutes. Not long after that, she smiled as she looks on the form, feeling satisfied. She picked up the form with her right hand and rose from her chairs as she grabbed her bag with her left hand before she walked towards the class door to made her way to the hallway.

Meet Akiyama Mio, a fifteen year old teenager girl with a 160cm height, gifted with an adorable face,white and smooth skin, she has a dim, gray eyes and a long, straight, black hair which its length reached till her thigh, her bangs reached till her eyebrows, her smile could bring any guy to melt and could even made any girl to squeal in excitement.

Mio stood on the hallway as soon as she passed through the class's front door, she noticed that there were no students beside her even though the class has just ended 10 minutes ago, the hallway was clean and beautiful, the wall and the floor looks wealthy as if it was design for elite students but being empty as it was, the hallway still managed to look scary to Mio.

Mio walked timidly and slowly, she wished that there were another students there beside her._' Jeez Ritsu.. Where you had gone to? You didn't even wait for me..' _ Mio had a worried expression on her face, feeling disappointed, she let out a sigh. She look to her left where there were windows of a class which next to hers and come to a stop as she saw a figure of a student alone inside there.

The girl was still sitting on her seats even though she was the only one inside the class, she was sitting straight on her seats with her hands on top of the desk, her face was facing left slightly and her eyes were looking outside of the windows which on her left side, her face was smooth with white skin and she was definitely cute, she had a thick, brown hair at shoulder lenght with two yellow pins clipped on the right side of her hair. There was a beautiful smile on the girl face but she looks very sad, her eyes look lifeless, and.. tired..?

Mio on the other hand was dumbfounded, she felt a wave of pressure on her chest and she could not keep her eyes away, it is as if the time had stopped and reserved just for the two of them, all Mio could do at the moment was only to keep looking at the girl, it was the first time she has ever saw someone who was so attractive.

Mio felt the growing pressure on her chest from before somehow made her happy, made her seen the world around her differently than before, _' beautiful...' _ thought mio, her face became hot and redder as she keep staring on the right side of the girl's face. _' She's so cute.. but,' _Mio's thought stopped as she suddenly noticed that there were tears started to flowing down from the girl's right cheeks_' is she crying?'_

The brown hair girl sad expression somehow affected Mio as she felt her heart started to ache, it was not the first time that Mio saw someone at the same age as her crying but the way the girl cry was somehow different than any other girl, was it because she was more feminine? or her mystery aura? or her charisma? there were no absolute definition for it but there was just something special about her that draws Mio attention to her.

" Excuse me.. "

Mio was startled as she heard someone's voice coming from her front direction , she turned her face forward and saw a pretty girl, the girl wore a glasses and had a black hair which its length reached till her neck,

" Y-yes? " Mio's voice came out nervously.

" Are you okay? I noticed that you just keep standing here for a while now." The glasses girl asked in a curious voice.

" Um.. Y-yes! I'm.. Okay.." Replied Mio, stuttering a bit.

" What were you looking at? You looks like you're in your own world. "

" Eh..? " Mio was startled by the glasses girl question, she can't get the words out, she lowered her face which has became redder from embarassment and stare at the floor, ignoring the question.

_'_The glasses girl looks through the windows and noticed that her class mates was still sitting alone inside there_ 'Yui..?'_' , Yui was laying her left cheeks on the desk lazily, facing to the right side and scrible something on a piece of paper, the glasses girl then turn her face toward Mio with a puzzle expression.

"So.. You were looking at her?"

Mio felt her heart almost burst out by the girl question, she blushed heavily as her heart started to beat at a fast pace, she couldn't even raised her face because of the embarassment, part of her want to run away but another part of her was too embarassed to even talk, let alone move and running away, all she could do was to closed her eyes tight,.

"Really.. You're weird.." the glasses girl said with a chuckle, she didn't even bother why Mio kept silent and didn't looked at her when she was talking, she then left Mio and walked to the class's front door and opened it.

"Yui!" The glasses girl shout her friend name loudly on purpose as soon as she opened the door.

_'Yui..? So that's her name..' _Mio raise her head slowly to peek at the brunette girl, her heart was still beating fast and her face was still as red as tomato.

"Ah! Nodoka-chan!" Yui rose from her seat immediately, a wide smile appear on her face, her eyes was full with life and her expression look very happy and she seems lively, different than the sad and sorrowful expression that Mio had saw earlier.

Mio's eyes went wide as she once again was astounded by Yui, the Yui now was ten times better than the Yui she met earlier, her voice, her smile, her lively attitude, her eyes, everything about her were just too cute, she was not like any other girl or the glasses girl who seems to had a fake personality,Yui was different, she was more like natural, innocent and pure?

"Hey.. didn't i told you earlier that you don't have to wait for me?" Nodoka said with a gentle voice, there was a sad expression on her face.

Yui had run toward Nodoka earlier and she has already stood in front of her, making Nodoka to take a few step back from the door.

"Ehehe.. I know, Nodoka-chan. But i just want to walk home together with you..," Yui grabbed Nodoka's right hand with both of hers, " Besides, I don't mind waiting.. as long as i can be with you." she blushed at her own words and smiled as she started to caressing nodoka's hand, her eyes was gazing at Nodoka, as if she was the only person that was important to her in the world.

Mio just couldn't keep her eyes away from the pair in front of her, she felt a sudden depression, dissappointed as she saw Yui's affectionate touch with the glasses girl. Her heart beat has started to slow down as she saw the scene in front of her, all she could feel in her heart now was just pain, depression...

"Really.. Sorry to keep you waiting then.." Nodoka smile, she took a quick glance towards Mio who was on her left side and saw Mio was looking at them timidly

_' Look closely now, I'll show you something special'_ Nodoka smirk to Mio before she said, "By the way, Yui.." She turn her face towards Yui with a serious expression on her face, "Next time, don't ever stay inside the class alone like that again, or else.." Nodoka threw a glance over to Mio, "You'll be attacked by your creepy stalker."

_'Creepy Stalker..?'_ Mio's eyes went wide and her heart felt a sudden pain as soon as she heard what Nodoka said, it was true she did stare at Yui earlier but that doesn't meant she was stalking her, beside she could not agree of being called a stalker because after all it was the first time she met Yui and the first time she was staring at the girl so she does not count as a stalker yet,right? but despite what she think earlier, _ 'Please don't tell her..' _Mio's face look panic and pale, somehow she was so scared, and embarassed if the glasses girl tell Yui that she was staring at her before, she didn't know how to face this situation and all Mio could do was just stood there, as stiff as a wooden, hoping that this was all a dream.

"E~eeh?!" Yui was suprised, she covered her mouth which was wide open with both of her hands but still managed to looks cute, after a few seconds she closed her eyes while pouting her mouth cutely, crossing her arms before she said in an annoyed tone which sounds cute with her voices,

"I don't have a stalker, Nodoka-Chan! Beside, why would anyone want to stalk me?!"

Nodoka Let out a sighed, she couldn't believe how dense Yui can be at times. "You're the cutest girl i've ever met Yui.. if we weren't a childhood friend, then.. even i would be your stalker.." Nodoka paused for a few seconds before she moved in closer to Yui who was standing in front of her, her left hand gently caressing Yui's right cheeks, "Your smile, your expression, what you do, where you go.. No matter what.. As long as you're there, I would follow you with my eyes" Nodoka said in a soft voice, she wore a sad expression on her face,

_' Eh..? so they were a childhood friends? its the same as Ritsu and me, right..? but... why were they look so intimate with each other? The mood around them.. is different, that was not like when Ritsu was with me..' _ Mio thought to herself with a confused expression, she felt her heart was in pain again as she saw Yui's reaction towards Nodoka's words.

"Eh...?!" Yui blushed heavily at Nodoka's word, her eyes were wide open and her expression turn to a puzzle one, wondering if she had heard wrong, she couldn't get a words out of her mouth as if she was stunned, she didn't expect that kind of words to come out from Nodoka's mouth of all people but there it was, there's no way she had heard wrong with the distance they were standing at, Yui looks at Nodoka's sweet smile and her eyes gentle gaze in front of her, Yui feeling touched and couldn't contain her happiness anymore took nodoka left hand and hold it down before she moved closer to Nodoka left side and started to clinging to her closely, Yui's face looks sad, sorrowful and there's tears forming in her eyes.

Mio noticed that Yui's expression became sorrow, such mood was just the same like the first time she saw her earlier, Mio's face looks worried and confused, she didn't even know what's happening anymore but one thing that she know was that she could not watch Yui's sorrowful expression, she did not know why she cares so much about a girl who she just met a while ago but all of her being just wanted to see the girl's smile and to be happy, but unfortunately Mio was not the type that can strike the first move, she was more like a passive type, she didn't have any courage to talk with people she did not know, she was more like the type that waiting for the others to get close to her and started the move on her before she can properly talk to them, at the time being, being as what she are, all Mio could do was only by watching from afar, just like a stalker. '_Stalker..? Me..? A Creepy Stalker..?' _Mio thought back to what Nodoka had said before, her heart was hurting twice times than before as she realized that there were some truth in what the glasses girl had said, feeling down and depressed she once again held her head low and staring at the floor.

"I still have somethings to do.. keep me company, Okay? I want you to come with me." Said Nodoka gently.

" Mhm Okay..." Yui replied with weak, shaky voice, she seems to be holding herself from crying.

Nodoka turn her face to the left and saw Mio who was looking on the floor like a doll, she didn't even move from the spot she was standing earlier. Nodoka smirk as she felt satisfaction. The pair left Mio alone on the hallway, they acted as if they were the only people there and ignore Mio's presence. Nodoka lead Yui who still clinging closely to her to walked to the end of the hallway, as they arrived at the end, they turn left and went into another building.

Mio raised her head slowly and timidly to take a peek in front of her, she noticed that the pair has already gone before she sighed in relief, the mixed feeling she had earlier, disappointed, hurt, embarassed and scared at the same time finally has started to disappear bit by bit, but the fact that Yui didn't even look at her direction earlier really hurt her. Mio sighed, she started to walk on the hallway, but her mind was still thinking about Yui.

To be continued...

**Keita-sama II**

**Author's Note:-**

**chapter two is the continuation when mio was still on the hallway, on the same day, i separated it on purpose so that i can get the title and event to match up! Call it silly or whatever you want, i know what i'm doing.**

**On Yui's and Nodoka's characteristic, i changed a few on both of them, on the other characters, i tried my best to keep them the same, but if they still seem ooc then i humbly apologize,but if you're still not satisfied that they seem ooc to you then make your own fic and try to keep them from getting ooc, i dare you my lord / my lady! **

**What has happened between Yui and Nodoka? well, it will not be written till much later, you can have your own theories as much as you like in the review page, i'll read them later.**

**I got my own plot / story board written and complete but if you got any ideas, you can post them in the review page or you can just pm me, they are all welcome, who knows i might add some of them in the story as bonus chapters.**

**I know i'm sucks at writing english, please don't just go and stating the obvious, but instead please try to include which part i made mistake, what is the correct way, what i should and should not do.**

**Any positive or negative comment, WTF, or whatever are welcome, please feel free to leave your review, i love to read after all.**

**thank you for reading.**

**p.s. If the review are less than 30, i won't upload new chapters. I mean it and I'm dead serious. So don't blame me if you don't get your chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Light Music Club

_**Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON! or any of it's character! **_

_**By Keita-sama II**_

_**Introduction plot**_

Akiyama Mio, who is sensitive and shy fell in love with Yui at the first sight, she has been forced by her childhood friend , Tainaka Ritsu , to create a band together in a light music club on their first day of high school. Together, they managed to get the club officially created with the recruitment of Kotobuki Tsumugi and Hirasawa Yui. With Yui in the band, Mio started to take the band more seriously and she was always be the one who was pushing the members to practice. After a while, they all grew closer and became best friends, and unbeknownst to each other, Ritsu is starting to fell in love with Mio in secret while at the same time, Mugi have special feelings toward Yui. How will Mio face this situation? Will they be able to go through this situation and still remain best friend? Or will this lead them to break apart and be the end for their band? And what about Yui? Will Yui choose Mio or Mugi? or Does Yui already have other person in her heart?

_**Love is Complicated**_

_**Chapter two: The Light Music Club**_

A figure of a girl running on the hallway with an excited expression on her face, She has light brown hair that slightly touches the edge of her shirt's collar, her bangs pulled back with a yellow hair band. Two longer locks of hair fall at the ends of her hair band and touch her shoulders. She has hazel eyes, similar to her hair. Meet Tainaka Ritsu, she was a first year student with a 154cm height and she was Mio childhood friend.

"Mio~oo!" Shouted Ritsu as she ran on the hallway towards Mio but her called did not reached the raven hair girl.

"Mioo!" Shouted Ritsu again.

Mio turned her head to the voice's direction and saw Ritsu was running towards her, Seeing Ritsu triggered something in Mio's mind, its remind her about Yui and Nodoka earlier, _'Those two were childhood friend just like me and Ritsu but.. the mood around them was completely different.. they were like more than just a friends..'_Mio started to feel depressed again, she forced a smile at her friends, trying to hide her feelings.

" Let's go check out the club! " Said Ritsu, as she came to a stop from her ran.

"Check out the club?" Asked Mio with a puzzle expression on her face as if trying to bring out more details from her friend sudden invitation.

"The Light Music club!" said Ritsu enthusiastically with both of her hands turn to fist and held in front of her chest.

"But I'm planning to join the Literature club..." Said Mio before she stretched her left hand which hold the application form to Ritsu to show her. Ritsu slowly took the paper and narrowing her eyes as she read it.

"I filled out the club application form earlier too..." Said Mio, feeling sympathy to Ritsu because she has made decision to join another club. However, Mio's sympathy towards Ritsu did not last long as the girl suddenly ripped apart the form and thus getting a surprised cried from Mio " Aah?! Ritsu?! What are you doing?! "

"Come on, Let's go! Hurry up! Hurry up!" Said Ritsu as she dragged Mio's right hand and led her to started running.

" Wai~iit! Ritsuu!" Cried Mio in panic but Ritsu ignored her, Mio had no other choice other than trying her best not to stumble in her ran before she finally can keep her step properly with Ritsu's pace.

They finally arrived at the office room with both of them were panting and trying to breath, tired from the ran. Ritsu dragged Mio by the hand and took the lead to walked through the office's door, her eyes wandered around the room to searched a certain teacher as soon as they entered the room.

Ritsu grins towards Mio after she spot the teacher and walked to the teacher's desk with Mio following her from behind. As they arrived at the place, Ritsu politely bow and introduce herself to the teacher before she started to asked about the Light Music club.

" Wha...? It's been disbanded?! " Asked Ritsu, her eyes wide open and with sweat dropped on her cheeks, she could not believe what she just heard.

" To be more accurate, it is about to be disbanded... All the members graduated last year.. Unless four members join by the end of this month, it will be disbanded..." Said the female teacher with a soft voice, she was sitting straight on her seat and her body was facing right slightly to where Mio and Ritsu were standing.

" Sense~ei.. " A brunette girl called out to the teacher as she walked towards the teacher's desk with her high and soft voice which was cute.

At the same time, Mio felt her spirit has been lifted at the brunette girl presence, she knew the face and the voice, it was the same girl that she met earlier.

_'Why is she here..wasn't she with the glasses girl earlier?' _Mio's heart started to pounding faster as she keep staring at Yui who was walking towards them.

" Sorry, she's calling me..." Said the teacher before she rose from her seat " Good luck! " She smiled to Mio and Ritsu before she turned to Yui which was standing on her left side. The female teacher rose from her chair and held a pile of paper before she turned to face Yui, "Give these handouts to everyone, okay?" Said the teacher as she stretch both her hands to gave the papers to Yui who was standing in front of her.

"Oka~ay.." Answer Yui as she smiled cutely.

Yui's smiled from a closed distance was too beautiful and added with her facial features, her white and smooth skin, made her totally attractive. Mio on the other hand just kept staring at Yui before she averted her eyes to look at the wall on her left side when Yui looks at her direction, and then she continue to look at Yui's face timidly when the brunette girl was paying attention to the teacher, the same thing repeated for almost a minutes, Mio's face turned red and redder without she realized it.

Mio could not help but to keep staring at Yui's face, their distance was very close and Yui's face was very cute to look at from a close distance, "She's so pretty.." Said Mio to herself without realizing that she said it just loud enough to made Yui and the teacher to over heard her as they immediately turned their face to look at Mio, both with a curious expression.

There was a silence moment for a few seconds inside the room as they were looking at Mio, Yui's eyes were met with Mio's for the first time before she smiled to Mio, however Mio wasted no time to turned her body, facing to the left and averted her eyes to the wall, again, her face was as red as tomato and her heart was thumping even faster than before.

Mio decided to talk to Ritsu who was calling her name with a curious voice, hoping that she could cover the awkwardness mood in the room, "But if it's going to be disbanded, there's nothing we can do.. I'll be joining the literature..." Mio said with as much calm as she could muster and with her eyes fixed on the wall all the while, she then wasted no time to walked to the door but before she reached it, she felt a hand grabbed on her shoulder from behind which prevented her from moving.

"If there's nobody in it, I'll be the club president if I join now.." Said Ritsu with a serious voice, she paused a while to think before a mischievous grin appeared on her face with her left hand fingertips rubbing her chin, "Ho-ho.. That's not bad.."

Ritsu's behavior brings out giggle from Yui and the teacher which were looking at her, Mio on the other hand blushed even more when she heard Yui was laughing at her childhood friend, she felt so embarrassed and wished that they had just walked out of the room already.

Inside of the Light Music club room, Ritsu sat at the chairs while Mio stood in front of Ritsu, At the center of the room.

"So.. what are we going to do now..?" Asked Mio.

"We'll wait for people who want to join!"

"You'll wait?" Asked Mio with a puzzle expression.

"I'll wait!" Said Ritsu with high spirit, her face looks determined with her decision.

After ten minutes of waiting inside the club room, Mio who started to felt bored began, "I guess I should go...-" but before she can finished her speak she was interrupted by the sounds of a door creaking behind her. "Excuse me..." The voice caught Mio's and Ritsu's attention as the pair immediately turned their face to the source direction.

There was a student stood at the door, She has long, wavy blonde hair and sapphire-blue eyes, and she has a very fair complexion that the other girls doesn't have, she also appeared to have a very thick brown eyebrows.

"I'd like to observe..." The blonde girl continued, "The Light Music Club?!" Said Ritsu who interrupted the blonde girl, She was quick with her feet with the way she jumped up from her seat and ran over to the blonde girl, grabbed both of the girl's shoulder.

"No, the Choir club..." The blonde girl replied nervously with a surprised looks on her face, still shocked by Ritsu's action.

"Why don't you join the Light Music club? We're short on members right now.." Asked Ritsu enthusiastically, she ignored the girl replied on purpose and frantically trying to asked the girl to join the Light Music club by pressuring her.

"Hey!" Shouted Mio all of a sudden, who could not stand just by watching anymore after seeing Ritsu was being inappropriate, "Don't be so pushy!" Mio dragged Ritsu from behind by grabbing the back of Ritsu's collar.

Mio sighed before she let go of Ritsu, it was a long day and lot of things has happened, somehow she just felt tired and wanted to go home earlier to rest since she could not send the application form anymore because it has been ripped apart by Ritsu earlier, "Well, I'll be going then..." Said Mio before she walked towards the door.

"Mio!" Shouted Ritsu all of a sudden which made Mio stopped on her track.

"So that promise you made back then was all a lie?! That we'd form a band like we always wanted! That I'd be on the drums and you'd be on the bass!" Said Ritsu loudly all the while looking at the floor, there were a mixed of disappointment and angry tone in her voice.

"Ritsu.." Said Mio, her voice came out too soft as if she was talking to herself. She felt touched that Ritsu still remember the promised they made before.

"And that when we go pro, we'd split profits 70/30, right?" Said Ritsu calmly with a serious looks on her face after seeing Mio's expression softened, but with much lower voice than before.

"Don't make stuff up!" Shouted Mio angrily as she chopped Ritsu's head with her left hand.

"Hehehe.." The blonde girl on the other hand giggle as she cover her mouth with her right hand after watching the pair in front of her, for some reason she was blushing and there was a dreamy expression on her face, she then smiled and added, "This sounds kind of fun.. I can only play the keyboard, but if it's alright with you, please let me join..."

"Thank you! Now we just need one more person!" Said Ritsu with a happy face.

"So you already counted me in,huh.." Mio muttered with a dull expression across her features, a sweat dropped on the side of her cheek.

"Now we need a guitarist!" Said Ritsu aloud who can't contain her excitement any longer.

It was 30 min in the morning before the school started, Mio walked along the usual road which she always goes that will lead to Ritsu's house. They always goes to school together since as long as she can remember, they were best friend and inseparable since they were little. The walked didn't take long as their house were located in the same neighborhood.

Mio look over Ritsu's house front yard before she noticed Ritsu, "Good morning, Ritsu."

"Morning." Replied Ritsu with a yawn, she was hugging herself while leaning against the door and already in her school uniform, her eyes looks a bit red and seem like she would fall asleep anytime now.

"You're up pretty early today, Ritsu?" Asked Mio curiously, it was unusual for her to see Ritsu to woke up that early, the usual Ritsu would still be in her pajamas and Mio would scold her to get ready immediately, it was the same thing that happened every morning and almost like a routine for both of them.

"Yeah.." Said Ritsu with a soft voice as she walked the front porch in her house's front yard which lead to Mio's direction, as she stood in front of Mio she said to the raven hair girl with a soft voice, "I can't sleep.. when I think about our club..." Ritsu looks worried genuinely for the first time, she then walked the usual road to the school with Mio following a second beside her

"Jeez.. Even if you're that worried, you still need to take care of your health, Ritsu.." Said Mio, a worried expression across her features. She looked her friend direction with a concerned looks, "You're still not giving up?"

"What? Of course not! There's still plenty of time!" Said Ritsu who seems to be in a high spirit suddenly with a determined looks on her face.

"There's only a week left though..." Said Mio with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"It'll be okay! I'm sure someone will join today!" Ritsu eyes were wide awake and her face looks serious.

"That's what you said last week..." Said Mio with a smiled as she cover her mouth with her right hand palm as if trying to hold her laughter in after seeing Ritsu's face.

"Or maybe I'll bribe someone to join our club.." Said Ritsu while touching her chin with her right hand fingers and with a mischievous smiled on her face. *Thud*

"Ouch!" Cried Ritsu loudly on purpose as she rubbed her head after it was being punched lightly by Mio, Mio's punch was much lighter than before and she seems to be holding herself back, the punched earlier wasn't even felt anything.

"No dirty trick!" Said Mio with her eyes closed and holding her fist in front of her chest, She then opened her eyes and look into Ritsu's eyes sharply, staring deep into her childhood friend hazel eyes, "We made a deal right? If no one join by the end of the month, then I'll join the Literature club instead." Said Mio firmly with a stern look.

"Ahaha.. I know.. sheesh.. I was just joking.." Said Ritsu with a happy smiled, she added, "But, You can be pretty considerate sometimes eh? Mio-chuan..." Said Ritsu teasingly, with her right eyebrow curve upward.

Mio pouted cutely and turned her face away from Ritsu with her arm crossed, as if she was sulking.

Ritsu smiled at Mio's reaction as she felt happiness filled her heart, she lowered her face down and stare at the road which she walked on as she felt her cheeks started to get hot from the rising blush. _'Gosh.. You're so cute Mio..'_ Thought Ritsu.

Two week has passed since then and they have been waiting for a new applicant to join but in the end there were no one that seems to be interested. The third member that they recruited before introduced herself to them and they decided to call her Mugi and it was thanks to her who made the club room complete after she brought the tea set, cabinet, tea cups and other expensive looking stuff from her home.

Mugi seems to gave off an aura that she was from a wealthy background with her charisma and her appearance, it was a big surprise which shocked Mio and Ritsu to disbelief when they found out that Mugi has been playing piano since she was four years old and won several competition, that facts completely made Mugi to be a big asset and an important member to the Light Music club even though it's still on the verge of being disbanded.

As they passed through the traffic light that separated the road and the railway, they were greeted by Mugi who has walked out of the train station from their right side, it turned out that Mugi was in the same class as them and it made things easier for them to meet each other and to made plan on recruiting the last member needed for the club to be recognized.

The three of them continued their walked to the school while exchanging various conversation amongst them happily, they has getting a bit closer for these past two weeks. They finally arrived at the Sakuragaoka Girl's High School after a few minutes of walking, the three girls approached the place and headed to class 1-2.

Inside of class 1-2 , The time seems to passed pretty slow for Ritsu who were eager to head to the club to discuss new plan on recruiting a new member. Mio on the other hand just seems to be concentrating on the lesson and didn't care much about the club's future since her heart still set into joining the Literature club. While Mugi on the other hand, she seems to be in a serious mode with the way she focus in each of the classess subject, her concentration was no doubt greater than Mio.

The bell has finally rang after several hours and indicated that the class periods has over, Ritsu and Mugi immediately rose from their seats and walked towards Mio desk before they all walked out from the class together to go to the club room.

The three of them walked on the hallway and reached the class 1-3 area which next to their class and there were a pair of eyes that were looking through the windows which were located on the left side, unfortunately only to found that there were no one inside the class but there were only two bags that were left behind, again.

Mio lowered her face down as she walked passed the 1-3 class, her eyes looks sad and there was a lonely expression on her face, _'Seems like...I won't be seeing her today either...' _Mio sighed in disappointment, Yui was the first girl that made her felt eager and excited to come to school, its not like she was the lazy type, she never skipped school unless she had a cold but since she met Yui, her mood to go to school changed drastically, from the sense and feeling of responsibilities to an exciting feeling. For the first time in her life Mio felt the school is an interesting place.

However, it has been two weeks since she haven't seen the brunette girl, the only girl which made her to see the world around her beautiful and made her heart pounding out of excitement and happiness. Mio couldn't believe the fact that she haven't even seen the girl for the past two weeks even though Yui's class was only next to hers. Mio wonder how was it even possible that they were attending the same school and yet they didn't even met accidentally even once? It felt like a 'dream time' for Mio when she saw the girl on her first day of high school because after that meeting it seems like the girl presence disappears completely as if it was all just a dream.

Mio suddenly stop walking on the hall way, she turned her body and look at the class 1-3 sign from afar, Mio had the sudden urge to just go on her own to explore the school ground when she think about the probability of meeting Yui if she skip the usual waiting in the club room, but her thought has been interuppted when she heards the familiar voice came from behind her.

"Mio-chan?" Mugi's voice came out curiously, "What's wrong?" Asked Mugi with a curious looks on her face.

Ritsu on the other hand was just looking at the raven hair girl with a puzzle looks, clueless at her child hood friend behavior.

_'Kami-sama..please give me the dream time..just for the two of us...' _Thought Mio with a saddened looks on her face before she closed her eyes with her brows curve downward, _ 'Please..Just once again..' _Thought Mio before she opened her eyes slowly and take a deep breath to calm her mind and her heart.

Mio turned towards Mugi and Ritsu, "Nothing..." Said Mio with a small smiled on her face, She then continued her walk to the club room and walked passed Mugi and Ritsu, "Let's go.."

Mugi and Ritsu look at each other with a puzzle expression for a seconds before they just shrugged it off and follow Mio from behind.

10 minutes passed since the bell rang and inside of the class 1-3, Yui just returned to the class after helping Nodoka with her usual task as a class rep. Yui then sat on her seat propping her left elbow on the desk and resting her cheek against her palm with an application form which she put at the center and on top of the desk.

"Hnnn..." Yui whined with both her eyes closed and with a confused looks.

Nodoka walked through the class door and was just in time when she heard Yui's whine, She walked towards Yui before she stood on the right side of Yui's desk, looking on Yui with a smiled, "Yui, What are you moaning about?"

"Ah! Nodoka-chan!" Said Yui, her face shined brightly and happily just at the glassess girl presence. Yui then turned to a confused looks again as she added,

"I'm still not sure which club I should join..." Said Yui slowly.

"He~eh? So, You still haven't decided? It's already been two weeks since the school started..." Asked Nodoka with indifferent attitude, she looks composed and calm.

"But.. but.. I'm not athletic and I don't know much about indoors club either..." Said Yui affectionately with a worried looks.

"Really.. This is how you turn into a neet.." Said Nodoka with a chuckle.

"Eh?! I'll become a neet just because I'm not in a club?!" Cried Yui in shocked with both her hands raised in front of her and her mouth were wide open, given with her adorable face, she looks really cute and funny at the same time.

Nodoka put a hand on her mouth as she trying to held her laughter in from seeing Yui's reaction earlier, as soon as she regained her composure, She had a puzzle expression on her face, "Looking back, you've never been in a club.. So, why are you thinking of joining one now?" Asked Nodoka curiously.

"I feel like I have to do something, but.." Yui paused in mid sentence as she look through the window on her left side, She looks bored and confused, "What should I do?"

Nodoka watched Yui's face in silent, her childhood friend has really turned out to be really attractive..her cute nose, her beautiful eyes, her smooth hair, and.. most of all her pink, cute lips seems..kissable enough.. Yui is..different than she used to be.. she somehow has became Irresistible...?

Suddenly Nodoka shook her head slightly to end her weird thought, She finally broke the silence as she started, "I have to go now, I have a meeting i need to attend to-" Said Nodoka, but she was interrupted in mid sentence by Yui.

"Ah, I'll go with you too!" Said Yui who was in a hurry to pack her things and the form into her bag, but before she even started packing her things, she felt Nodoka's hand land on her right shoulders lightly, "You can't Yui, Its only for the student council members." Said Nodoka gently, she smiled at Yui before she continued, "You don't have to wait for me, you can go home first if you want."

Yui just smiled weakly at Nodoka as she can't find a suitable reply, she watched Nodoka walked away from her with a lonely looks on her face until the glasses girl figure completely disappear from her sight and Yui's eyes turned to looks lifeless, again. She knew that Nodoka already know her feelings without her confessing and yet nothing seems to change, Nodoka didn't treat her any different than they used to be and what Yui want was something more than that, something special. There was a lot of hints that Yui made which shows her true feelings towards Nodoka but everytime she conveyed her feelings, Nodoka would keep silent and look at her with a surprised looks on her face. Yui can't count how many times she has thought of just kissing Nodoka's pink, cute lips but what if that would made Nodoka hate her? and make Nodoka mad at her? or even make Nodoka slap her? she couldn't even imagine what would happen if Nodoka left her side and lose her forever, the thought was unbearable for Yui and she immediately pushed it out of her mind.

Yui sighed in disappointment, she looked around the empty class room and felt even more lonely and depressed, but still, she refused to go home by her self and she would never do that if she knew she can be with Nodoka if she wait for her. Feeling bored, Yui lay her left cheeks on the desk, she noticed something like a paper and pull it slowly with her right hand and she held it in front of her only to saw it was the application form.

The application form was on her desk earlier, Yui held it closed in front of her and stared at it blankly before a memories suddenly came out.

_It was on the first day of high school which two weeks ago when she helped Sawako-sensei with the hands out prints, on their way to the club room, "Um..what's this ''Light Music club'' you guys were talking about?" Asked Yui._

_"Light Music club?" _

_"What is that." Asked Yui again with a curious looks._

_"Light Music as in Light, not heavy." Answer the teacher gently._

_"Light... Music?" Yui wore a puzzle expression._

_"Yes, Light Music."_

_But, there was something more interesting which caught Yui's attention and she just can't forget it. When Yui was in the office room, there was a cute black hair girl that seems to acted weird, the girl was peeking and staring at her and when she smiled to the girl, it turned out really funny when the black haired girl talked to the wall, well she was talking to her friends but still, it was funny when she talked and looking at the wall at the same time. And then, her friend was funny too, with her straight forwards attitude and her expression._

Yui suddenly let out a giggle after remembering the memories, The raven hair girl reaction after she smiled to her was unexpected and she still remember how hard she tried to held her laughter in two weeks ago when she saw it but despite her effort, the raven hair girl friend behavior was funny too and Yui just can't take it anymore which ended up with her laughing at the pair. Yui felt her heart has brightened up a bit and felt warm, She smiled while looking at the form for a few seconds before she started to write on it. _'Light Music club.. Its decided then, I'll play castanet after i joined it!' _Thought Yui.

3 hours has passed since the class has ended, Inside of the club room, Mio, Ritsu and Mugi has been waiting for students to visit the club but there was none that came. The mood inside the room was getting gloomy as they were starting to feel disappointed.

Mugi and Ritsu has been discussing a few strategies during the past hours but it was rejected by Mio since those were all too unrealistic, Mugi had proposed if anyone joined the club then they would get an apartment, It was too much of a proposal that even Ritsu had to agree with Mio to turned it down, They knew Mugi might be from a rich family but they don't want to push the offer that far or use Mugi's money just for getting the last member, furthermore Ritsu has made a deal with Mio that they weren't allowed to bribe any students into joining them, but instead it should be that students who joined them must be because of their own choice and they must have deep interest in music. Ritsu proposal on the other hand was if a student join their club then they would do her homework in place of her for the rest of these three year, Which no doubt got turned down immediately by Mio. There were more proposal but there were all not even worth mentioning for some reasons, Thus after an hours, they came to a silent as they were out of ideas to recruit new member.

"Hello." A voice caught the trio attention as they turned their looks towards the direction. It turned out it was the same teacher which Mio and Ritsu met in the office room two weeks ago, The teacher walked towards the cluster of 4 desk which the trio were sat on and added, "There's someone who wants to join." Said the teacher, she stretched her left hand and give the form to Mugi who sat on her left side, "Here, Isn't this great?"

Mugi and Ritsu were happy and excited that they finally got the last member while Mio just smiled weakly looking at her two friends happy reaction.

The brunette teacher looks around the club room, and there was a sweatdropp on the side of her cheeks, She hesitantly began, "Also, This is a beautiful tea set, but..." She paused in mid sentence as she try to find a more appropriate advice, after a few seconds she finally found it and added, "Make sure to clean up after yourselves when you're done, okay?"

"Okay." Said the trio at the same time, smiling at the teacher and watched her walked out of the club room.

As soon as the teacher out of their sight, Ritsu who can't contain her excitement any longer started, "Alright! We won't be disbanded!" Said Ritsu aloud with her right fist thrust in the air

"Hirasawa Yui" Mugi read the name on the form with a clear voice.

Mio felt her heart thumping loudly at the mentioned of Yui's name, she felt a growing pressure on her chest, again. Feeling excited and happy at the same time with the probabilty of meeting Yui without her even have to go on with her exploring around the school to find the brunette girls just so that she can see her. It was something that out of her expectation to even think that Yui would be joining the same club as her, something she had never think of the probability.

"Wow That's some kinda awesome name." Commented Ritsu, which bring a blush from Mio, however no one noticed since they were occupied with looking at the form.

"She's definitely a guitarist. How fun!" Said Ritsu again while looking at the form, She then turned to look at Mugi and Mio with a smile before she added, "Amazing! We got ourselves another powerful member!"

Mio on the other hand seems to be in her own world, her face became redder at the thought of seeing the brunette girl everyday after school starting tomorrow, She could not wait tomorrow to come and without she realized, her expectation and her crush toward Yui became deeper than before..

To be continued...

**Keita-sama II**

**Author's Note:-**

**Mugi x Ritsu pairing? **

**hoho you greedy...keep reading if you wanna know *evil grin***

**Uh Yeah, Like, i mentioned before, I had no choice but to change Yui and Nodoka Characteristic to fit them with the way i need them to be (for the plot)**

**(On Yui's and Nodoka's characteristic, i changed a few on both of them)**

**(on the other characters, I tried my best to keep them the same, but if they still seem ooc then i humbly apologize)**

**p.s. so ignore my warning, i just don't care anymore if there were less than 30 review. looks like only 5 review and i assumed only 5 people read my stories..but its okay i guess.**

**I know i'm sucks at writing english, please don't just go and stating the obvious, but instead please try to include too which part i made mistake, what is the correct way, what i should and should not do.**

**Any positive or negative comment, WTF, or whatever are welcome, please feel free to leave your review, I love to read after all.**


	3. The Beginning Of Endless Jealousy & Pain

_**Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON! or any of it's character! **_

_**By Keita-sama II**_

_**Introduction plot**_

Akiyama Mio, who is sensitive and shy fell in love with Yui at the first sight, she has been forced by her childhood friend, Tainaka Ritsu , to create a band together in the light music club on their first day of high school. Together, they managed to get the club officially created with the recruitment of Kotobuki Tsumugi and Hirasawa Yui. With Yui in the band, Mio started to take the band more seriously and she was always be the one who was pushing the members to practice. After a while, they all grew closer and became best friends, and unbeknownst to each other, Ritsu is starting to fell in love with Mio in secret while at the same time, Mugi have special feelings toward Yui.

_**Love is Complicated**_

_**Chapter Three: The Beginning Of Endless Jealousy and Pain**_

After a long time of waiting for a new member to join inside of the club room, its finally ended on Monday where the day that the light music club has finally got the last and final member required to get rid from being abolished.

The excitement and happiness were spread around the club room for the second time to the members when they received the good news, but there was one person who felt much more happier as if her wish has been fulfilled and it was no other person than Mio.

The trio girls left the club room in a good mood as they finally gotten rid of the last obstacle of establishing the club. Ritsu has asked the other members to get to the club earlier tomorrow to welcome the new members. Ritsu also decided that Mugi would need to arranged a little tea party with cake and cookies. Mugi on the other hand found it interesting and has no trouble with accepting the task that was given to her.

Thus the meeting in the club room ended with Ritsu and Mio walked home together as usual before they part ways with Mugi who took the train to return to her home.

It was the night before the meeting with the new members in the club room on the next day but the excitement made a certain girl couldn't sleep at the usual time she used to and it was no one other than Mio.

She was laying her back on her bed in a pink pajamas inside of her room, while hugging her bunny doll, she just stared blankly at the ceiling of her room. Mio still couldn't forget how much she wanted to see the brunette girl and out of nowhere the girl that she longed to see was applying to join the same club as her.

Mio blushed, she buried her face on her bunny plush doll as she thought back the time when she wished to see Yui, it felt so unreal when her wished has been granted immediately on the same day.

_'I've never felt this way before.. It's driving me crazy.__.__'_ Thought Mio with a worried looks on her face, she felt her cheeks becoming hot by the rising blush at the same time. The feeling to see Yui was so strong and its scared her, _'At this rate.. I would really turn out to be her creepy stalker...'_ Thought Mio, but at the mere thought of becoming Yui's stalker made Mio's face suddenly turned pale.

Mio let out a sighed before she rolled out from her bed and walked toward her study desk with her bunny doll held by her right hand all the while. She then sat on the chairs and took a pink colored notebook which was placed on the desk. Mio opened it and slowly skip through a few pages before she saw some notes which she had wrote weeks ago.

-When I look at you my heart goes thump thump. Like a marshmallow my swaying feelings are light and fluffy. Even though I'm always looking at the right side of your face..but, You never noticed me.. Only in my dream, I can shortened the distance between the two of us. Your serious face that I saw on the other day... Comes into view every time I closed my eyes. I really want the two of us to have some Sweet Time together. Though that may only happen in my dreams...-

_'Jeez..This is stupid...' _Thought Mio, her face turned red and redder as she felt embarrassed by reading her own note.

_'It's turning into an embarrassing love note..' _Though Mio again with her brows curved downward.

Mio stared at the notes for a few seconds, she thought about the wished that she made when she was on the hall way earlier. While still feeling embarrassed, she muster all her strength to endure it as she took a blue colored pen on the desk with her left hand and write a new sentence just below the last note timidly.

-Kami-sama please.. Give me the Dream Time just between the two of us..-

As soon as she finished writing, Mio noticed the bunny doll that she held with her right hand which suddenly spark something inside of her mind, a cute smile appeared on her face before she randomly start to write again,

-Hugging my favorite bunny, I say good night, too, tonight..-

"This turn out much better.." Said Mio to herself with a smile, feeling brighter inside. Mio hugged her bunny doll tightly to her chest with both her arm before she leaned back on her seat, she closed her eyes and recalling the first time when she saw Yui through the 1-3 class windows,

_'I can't wait.. To see her again...' _Thought Mio with a beautiful smile on her adorable face.

* * *

The next morning, Mio, Mugi and Ritsu were having the usual routine of meeting on the street and went to the school together before they arrived at their class to start the first periods.

Somehow the girls felt the class periods seemed to be longer than usual, it was the day that the long awaited last member will come to the club room, and that fact alone made them excited and eager to meet this Hirasawa Yui, especially to Mio.

After the class finally ended, Mio, Ritsu and Mugi immediately made their way to the light music club room to made preparation of welcoming the new member.

As they arrived at the club room, Mio and Ritsu walked towards the four tea set tables to take their seat while Mugi walked towards the deep right corner of the room where a counter desk located at. Mugi took out a few cake and cookies which she brought and put them on the counter before she started to boil water to made tea.

Each of them couldn't wait to see the new member as they had different expectation from the girl, Ritsu was expecting that the coming member was a prodigy guitarist while Mugi wished that the new member would turn out to be a cute girl with an interesting attitude.

Mio, who had a nervous expression on her face sat still on her seat as she wait for the new member arrival, for the first time she felt lucky and happy to be in the light music club because of the fact that she would be able to meet with the brunette girl after school every day, considering how hard for her to even see Yui in the school under normal circumstances.

As time passed by, fifty minutes has passed now and yet the girl that they expected still didn't appear. The disappointments was clear in their face as they look gloomily sat on their seat, they had not even start any conversation between them as they kept silence.

Mio on the other hand was edgy and really disappointed, She felt angry at Yui, Yui seems to play around about club activity and wasn't taking this club meeting seriously. Furthermore, It was clearly stated at the Light Music club advertisement that they would have a meeting every day after school so there was no reason why she would come late. Mio recalled back when she was on the way to the club room fifty minutes ago, she had took a peek inside the class 1-3 as usual but to her surprise she saw that Yui was inside the class for the first time after two weeks she haven't seen her. The happiness filled her chest when she saw Yui but it end up shortly after she noticed Yui was talking to the glasses girl, Nodoka. Yui was sitting on her desk and talking with Nodoka who sat in front of her and facing at her direction and that was all Mio could see as she walked passed through the class.

_'I looks stupid.. Being excited and nervous waiting for her.. But she didn't even come in the end, and yet she was happy spending time with that person..' _ Mio felt pain in her heart when she recalled how bright and happy Yui's expression when she was with Nodoka. Mio knew that the new member who sent the form to join the club was Yui since it was written on it that the girl was from class 1-3. Who else would it be if its not Yui? But the way Yui acted back then, it was as if she wasn't involved with any club, cheerfully chatting with her friends and without having a care with the precious times that passed.

_'Wait, what if it wasn't her? What if it was another person with a same name like her?'_ Thought Mio suddenly as she had a doubt in herself, she turned pale in her seat as she think about the probability before she start to felt despair and discourage,_ 'No... That's.. It can't be..right?'_

Impatience and the disappointment got to Ritsu when she stood from her seat suddenly.

"Ritsu? Where are you going?" Asked Mio when she saw Ritsu walked towards the door.

"I'm gonna look for our new member and drag her to our club!" Replied Ritsu without even looking back towards Mio and walked towards the door all the while.

"Ritsu..." Mio felt the urge to follow Ritsu, but the probability of Yui wasn't the one who had sent the form made her froze in her seat, not knowing Yui's family name was a big disappointment to her. She just looked at Ritsu walking out of the club room with a worried looks on her face.

Mugi glance Ritsu's way who was on her behind for a few seconds before she turned her face forward, at that moment she noticed Mio's expression which made her takuan eyebrows curved downward, on Mugi's viewpoint its seems like Mio hate it when Ritsu left her side, the looks on Mio's face seems like she was longing to be with Ritsu all the time. After a minutes, Suddenly there was a loud creaking sound coming from the club room door direction which shocked Mio and Mugi, "Guys! Our club applicant is here!" Said Ritsu in a loud voice, Ritsu had a happy expression and a wide smile on her face, different than the looks she had on her earlier.

"Really?" Replied Mio immediately as she turned her face to look at the door behind her where Ritsu was standing at, suddenly the nervousness and excitement filled her chest once again to see their new member.

_'That was fast..' _Thought Mugi with a disbelief face, it hasn't even reach two minutes since Ritsu walked out from the room earlier, Mugi turned over to look at the direction where the voice came from behind her.

Mio and Mugi flinched in their seat almost at the same time when they saw Ritsu was dragging Yui by the hand to walked through the club room door, They were shocked to found out that Ritsu wasn't just bluffing around when she said she will drag Yui to the club before.

Yui was holding Ritsu's right hand with both of hers and she looks really nervous for some reasons, Ritsu on the other hand was grabbing Yui's left hand and dragged her to the direction where Mio and Mugi were standing at.

"Welcome to the Light Music club. We are delighted to have you here." Said Mugi to Yui charmingly with a slight polite bow, she had a cute smile on her face, amused by the sight which she saw just now, its rare to see something like that to actually happen and its helped to throw away the disappointment that she had earlier when she was waiting for the brunette girl to come to the club room. _'Well, well, well.. What do we have here..Aren't she cute..' _Thought Mugi as she stared at Yui's face, studying the girls features before a faint blush appeared on her face, _'Mmm.. She's definitely worth the waiting..' _

"You are very welcome here!" Said Mio as she took Yui's left hand away from Ritsu and grabbed on it with both of her hand, Mio was too happy that the new applicant member was really turned out to be Yui after all and thus its ended up making Mio unaware of her own action, boldly taking Yui's left hand with a happy smile on her face.

Yui became more nervous, she smiled weakly at Mio before she looks

at Mugi who stood beside her.

"Alright! Mugi, Please get us some tea ready!" Order Ritsu politely with a smiled to Mugi, her voices was loud but still managed to sounds polite and it was the usual tone she used to when she was excited.

"Right away." Replied Mugi sweetly with a cute smile as she looks at Ritsu, she took a peek at Yui for the last time before she walked to the deep corner of the room to the counter desk to prepared another serve of tea.

"Now, Please take a sit right here!" Said Ritsu as she touch Yui's left shoulder while her left hand gesturing to the chair.

Mio finally realized that she has been holding Yui's left hand for a while now when Yui look straight at her nervously, their face was very close and their eyes met each other for the second time after two weeks. Mio gasp before she released Yui's left hand immediately and turned her face to the left, away from Yui. Mio was blushing furiously and her heartbeat was thumping like crazy.

Ritsu thought Mio was just being her usual self, like the usual sensitive and a shy girl she was. Ritsu ignored Mio's reaction and immediately lead Yui to the chair before she took a seat just beside Yui, she sat facing at Yui's direction and began, "The truth is, We just joined this club this year too.. All the senpais graduated.. And as you can see, The three of us here are the only members right now.." While Ritsu was talking earlier, Mugi had come with a tray which had a few cup of tea and a few cakes, Mugi pick up the cup and the cakes before she put them one by one on the tea set tables, she then took a seat in front of Yui, Mio follow Mugi a few seconds before her as she took a seat beside Mugi timidly while her face still red because of the embarrassment earlier.

Mugi watched the two brunettes in front of her before she started to join the conversation and began after Ritsu had done talking, "Our club wasn't officially recognized as it didn't have four members.. So it was about to be disbanded unless we could get one more person to join within a week..but," Mugi paused as she smiled at Yui, she added, "Its all thanks to you that we could make it."

"Thank you so much for joining!" Said Ritsu all of a sudden as soon as Mugi finished, while at the same time she moved closer to Yui who sat on her right and hugged her. Ritsu's sudden hug ended up shocking Yui and made her froze in her seat with a faint blush on her cute face.

Mio looks at the pair in front of her with a disbelief face, shocked with Ritsu's action, Ritsu's hug was unexpected but it was done like its a natural things to do, and Yui doesn't seem to resist the hug either but instead she just smiled shyly at Ritsu with a faint blush on her face, it was a different reaction that Mio get from her earlier. Mio felt pain in her heart and at the same time she felt the jealousy filled her chest, her expression started to changed sour as she looks at the brunettes pair.

Mugi watched Yui's reaction so intensely before she too blushed, Yui was really cute when she was embarrassed.

"Um.. I'm really sorry.." Began Yui nervously, which ended up making Ritsu to release her from the hug and with a puzzle looks on her face, clueless as to what's the reason that Yui said so suddenly. Yui looks at Ritsu on her left before she turned to Mugi and Mio timidly, she added, "Actually, I came to tell you that I'm going to quit..."

"Eh?" was all Ritsu's reaction after she heard Yui's confession, the looks on Ritsu's face was really surprised as she just kept silent and stared at Yui's face.

Mio felt despair filling her world after she heard Yui's word, it felt like the light that bright her world has gone, her expression turned to gloom as if she was stunned, Mio realized that the jealousy that she felt earlier was actually ten times better than the despair which she is feeling now when she found out the girl she's been waiting to see all this time will be leaving.

Mugi on the other hand looks sour, the smiled that usually decorated her adorable face has gone completely, it was the first time that she shows a sour looks amongst her friends, almost as if she has lost control of her own cheerfully identity.

Yui noticed the looks of the girls around her changed drastically, which made her felt guilt inside and became more nervous. Yui broke the awkward and silent situation inside of the club room as she continue timidly with her soft voice, "I can't play the guitar... I thought I would be playing a different instrument..."

"Oh? So what instrument can you play?" Asked Mugi curiously.

Mugi's question brings a replied from Yui immediately, "Castanet..." Replied Yui nervously in a low voice, but her answers ended up brings a curious looks from Mugi who had raised one of her brows upward, as if to indicated that she didn't heard it clearly and wanted Yui to repeat it once again.

"Ha- Harmonica!" Cried Yui enthusiastically all of sudden to cover her pride, with both her hands turned to fist and raise in front of her chest while a sweat dropped on the side of her cheeks, hoping that her answer this time could get a better reaction from Mugi.

"Ah, I got a harmonica right here! Give it a try!" Said Ritsu who joined in the conversation suddenly, she got Yui's attention as she took out a harmonica from her skirt's pocket and show it to Yui.

"I'm sorry, I can't play it." Replied Yui immediately as she turned her face away from Ritsu with a dejected expression, before she mumble to herself in a low voice, "I can't believe she had one.."

Mugi let out a giggle after she saw Yui's reaction, Mugi thought Yui was an interesting girl with the way she acted was just so childlike. Every little reaction that came out from Yui looks cute.

"But you wanted to join our club.. That's mean you have an interest in music, right?" Asked Mio suddenly with a sad looks on her face, her voice sounded weakly.

"Is there some other club you want to join?" Asked Mugi after she regained her composure, she noticed that Yui didn't answer Mio's question and decided to be more straight forward with her own question.

"No, not really..." Answered Yui timidly.

After hearing Yui's answer, Ritsu who has just being silent and watching for a while now started to get a little spirit within her, an idea spark in her mind before she began to join in the conversation, "Then how about if we play for you once and after that.. You'll decide whether you want to join or not?" Asked Ritsu with a smile before she winks at Yui.

"Eh? You'll play for me?" Asked Yui with an excited looks on her face, felt touched that they would even perform just for her.

"Of course we will!" Replied Ritsu cheerfully with a smile. Ritsu look at Mugi and Mio before all three of them nodded at each other as if they had come to an agreement and understanding on what they need to do at the moment.

_'We went into all this trouble to get this sucker. There's no way we can let her go now!' _Thought Ritsu with a serious face, she walked to the couch on her right direction where her bags was placed on top of it. She opened the bag and took out two drummer stick before she walked to the drums set which was located in front of her.

_'It would be a shame to lose someone as cute as her, I'm definitely won't let her go.' _Thought Mugi with a cute smile on her face, she walked to her keyboard which was on the left side from the drums.

_'I don't really care if she can't play the guitar or not.. I just want to be with her everyday...' _Thought Mio selfishly with a determined look as she walked to the guitar case which was placed behind the couch, getting her Fender Jazz Bass out of its case, Mio walked to Ritsu who has already sat on her drum chair and getting ready to play the drums. Mio stood on Ritsu's right side, preparing to play her bass as she practiced a few notes after she put in the plug on her bass.

Ritsu nodded to Mio and Mugi when the two girls looked over her direction to wait for her signal, Ritsu raised both her hand which hold the drum stick and began, "One! Two! Three! Four!" Said Ritsu as she hit the two stick on each other. At her signal, Mugi and Mio started to play, following Ritsu's drum beat. Their music sounds simple but its synchronized with each other and became one. Yui who sat on the couch, watched the trio girls perform in front of her in an amazement, impressed with their play.

After two minutes, the trio girl ended their play and getting an enthusiastic clap from Yui who had rose from the couch and walked a few step towards the trio girls with a happy smile and a faint blush.

Ritsu stood from her chairs and walked towards Yui while Mugi and Mio follow her from behind, as they stood in front of Yui, Ritsu began. "So, how was it?"

Yui clasped both her hands together and raised in front of her chest, her face was filled with amazement from the performance earlier and with a faint blush that still remain on her face. Yui looks hesitated at the beginning for a few seconds before she muster her courage and began nervously, "Um..How should I say it.. Its really hard to put into words.. but," Yui paused in mid sentence to think the right words to say.

"Yeah?" Ritsu's sounds curious, looking at Yui's face closely.

"You guys really aren't that good!" Said Yui enthusiastically with a faint blush on her face, her reaction and her words were completely different.

Mio, Mugi and Ritsu were shot down completely, their face turned to blank and pale after they heard it.

Yui who still had a red cheeks by the blushed, touched her chest with her hands as she closed her eyes with a cute smiled on her face, "But somehow.. Your performance gave off this nice, fun vibe..." Said Yui, she paused for a few seconds before she opened her eyes with a determined looks on her face, she added, "I-I'm going to join this club!"

Mugi and Ritsu were happy immediately after they heard Yui's declaration, while Mio on the other hands already took two steps ahead than them as she held Yui's hand before she began, "Thank You! Lets do Our best together from now on!" Said Mio happily, she was excited and unaware of her own action once again, it was at times like this when her happiness were out of control that enable her do things which she couldn't do under normal circumstances.

"Ah.. But I can't play any instrument at all.." Confessed Yui bluntly, she thought for a while before an idea came out to her, Yui added innocently, "Oh! How about if I be the manager?"

Mio was startled by Yui's sudden proposal as she released Yui's hand without noticing it, "No.. We're not a sports club.." Replied Mio blankly with a sweat drop on her cheeks, she didn't expect that Yui would bring that idea all of a sudden.

Mugi clasped both her hands with a cute smiled, "Oh! I know! Now that You've finally decided to join, what do You think about picking up guitar at the same time?" Asked Mugi sweetly.

"But guitar sounds really hard.." Answer Yui with a worried looks, doubting herself.

"Its gonna be fine! We'll help you with what we can!" Ritsu butt in suddenly with such enthusiastic, excited with Mugi's idea to persuade Yui to play a guitar.

"I guess You're right.." Said Yui slowly as if realizing something, she paused for a moment as she thought about the trio girls live performance earlier, a relieved feeling filled her before she confidently added, "Listening to Your performance just now made Me think that maybe even I can do this.." Yui innocently said it with a happy smiled.

While Ritsu, Mio and Mugi in the other hand felt dejected once again with Yui's blunt comment, Ritsu force herself to cover their pride when she saw Mio and Mugi was stunned to silent, she began, "That's good..." Ritsu said weakly with an awkward looks on her face.

"Um.." Yui paused as she looks at Ritsu with a curious looks before she turned to look at Mugi and then at Mio, "I still don't know your names.."

"Ah, Ahem! As the club president, allow me to introduce the members!" Said Ritsu proudly, Ritsu move in closer to Yui before she held both Yui's shoulders and turned it to the right slightly, facing Mugi,

" On keyboard! A connoisseur of sweets. The graceful, cheerful, slightly deity princess. She's Kotobuki Tsumugi!" Said Ritsu with a happy looks, while her left hand gesturing at Mugi.

Mugi bow slightly towards Yui, before she stood straight and began "I'm so glad to meet you." Said Mugi sweetly with a cute smile on her face, blushing slightly.

"You're so cute.." Yui said innocently with a faint blush, she thought for a moment before she added, "Its decided then, I'll call you Mugi-chan!"

Mugi's touched her left cheeks shyly, embarrassed by Yui's sudden compliments. Mio on the other hand became tense, she looks at Yui and then at Mugi, their conversation exchanged between them made Mio felt jealous and uncomfortable.

Ritsu then walks towards Mio before she held Mio's shoulder who stood on her left, Its making Mio to flinched slightly with a nervous expression when she noticed that Yui was looking at her direction, Ritsu then added, "On bass! She's really bad with scary and painful stories... The dangerous queen of the light music club... Akiyama Mio!"

*THUD* "Who's dangerous?!" Shouted Mio after punching Ritsu's head, Mio's left hand was quick at throwing a punch on Ritsu's head which made the poor girl ended up to squat down and touched the sore spot on her head, enduring the pain she felt. But still Ritsu was brave to gave a quick replied, "See? like that.." Ritsu pointing her right hand finger towards Mio while her left hand rubbing her head which in pain.

Yui was surprise to see the sight in front of her, she began hesitatingly "Um.. then.. I'll call you Akiyama-san..." Said Yui nervously, rubbing the back of her head with a weak smiled, afraid that she would be the next one to get punched if she just casually go and call Mio by her first name.

But, It ended up backfired when it made Mio frown sourly and threw a sharp glance at Yui, "Ah! I'll call you Mi-Mio-chan!" Cried Yui in panic before she laughed nervously, Mio became a little bit brighter after she heard Yui calling her by her first name. Mugi and Ritsu on the other hand broke into a giggle as they saw Mio and Yui antics.

Ritsu who has already stood straight up earlier, She then walked to the center of the room dramatically as if to imitate a model, she stood at between Mio, Mugi and Yui. Ritsu then proceed with the introduction as she being the center of the attention, she touched her chest and closed her eyes with a sweet smile before she began charismatically, " And finally, Me, On drums! I'm beautiful, Intelligent... My smile brings fortune to all... I'm everybody's idol... Tainaka Ritsu!"

*THUD* "Aren't you praising yourself too much?!" Shouted Mio after punching Ritsu's head and made the poor girl to squat down and touched the sore spot on her head once again, the pain she felt now was twice than before because of Mio's punch was landed straight at the bump on her head, Ritsu's now ended up having another bump on top of it with Mio's blow just now.

Yui and Mugi on the other hand broke into a small laughter after they saw it, amused by Ritsu's behavior who got punched again after boasting about herself.

Yui walked towards Ritsu and squat beside her, She patted Ritsu's head with her brows curved downward, her looks turned to sympathy one as she felt sorry with Ritsu who got hit by the raven hair girl twice, "Poor Ritsu-chan.." Yui paused, suddenly realizing something, she smiled cutely at Ritsu as she continue, "He~ey..I think I'll just call you Ricchan.. Okay?" Said Yui sweetly before she winks at Ritsu, "Now, now. Pain! Go away.. Pain~" Repeated Yui cheerfully with a serious face as she rub Ritsu's head gently.

Ritsu, who just watching Yui's since earlier ended up laughing at Yui's action, She felt brighter inside and hugged Yui with a smile, happy that she got an interesting girl as a new member and most importantly as a new friends.

Mio looks at Yui in a puzzle, she wonder why she was the only one that get a different treatment from Yui. Mio felt hurt and jealousy in her chest at the same time once again, Mio folded her arm as she turned her body away from the pair who squat down in front of her, _'Why..she's being nice with Mugi and Ritsu..and yet.. with me..' _Mio's thought stopped as she heard Yui's voice from behind her, Yui was laughing along with Ritsu, apparently they looks like they're already closed enough to be playing around. Mio's eyes look lonely and her face turned to looks frustrated.

_'Ricchan, huh.. hehehe..that's an interesting nickname, I've never thought about it before..' _Thought Mugi with a smile, her gazes was fixed at Yui. Mugi's expectation was met with the arrival of the brunette, Yui was totally cute and she's an interesting girls too, Mugi felt happiness filled her chest when her wished has been granted after she met Yui, as if her world has been completed with Yui who had enter her world. Mugi watched at Yui's cute happy face, Yui was running around the room to chased after Ritsu who was avoiding from getting tickled by her. _'It's going to be fun from now on..' _ Mugi had a faint blush as she watched at Yui with her brightest smile.

To be Continued...

* * *

**Keita-sama II**

**Author's Note:-**

**Please pay attention:**

**(1) I had no choice but to change Yui and Nodoka Characteristic to fit them with the way I need them to be (for the plot)**

**On Yui's and Nodoka's characteristic, I changed a few on both of them. They will be different than in manga or in anime. I'm Really sorry.**

**(2) On the other characters, I tried my best to keep them the same, but if they still seem ooc then I humbly apologize.**

**I'm really busy with my college assignment at the moment, It would take 2-3 weeks for the next chapter. But anyhow, I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

**You guys realized I follow the exact event of K-on! in manga and in anime? I just added a few scene and changed here and there. To made This fiction feels real like in manga and in anime, I wonder if it will work with my poor English writing, but I will give my best.**

**Like Usual :**

**I know I'm sucks at writing English, please don't just go and stating the obvious, but instead please try to include too which part I made mistake, what is the correct way, what I should and should not do.**

**Any positive or negative comment, WTF, or whatever are welcome, please feel free to leave your review, I love to read after all.**


End file.
